


Never Give Up

by MAD_luci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angst, Bobby's Panic Room, Dean wants to give up, Depressed Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Worried Bobby, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAD_luci/pseuds/MAD_luci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Destiel one-shot I wrote a long while back. I edited it now a bit so it doesn't sound too horrible. Don't judge too harshly, thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

As Castiel appeared in Bobby's living room, Sam was doing research on his computer and Bobby was reading something in an antique book written in Japanese. Bobby jumped at Castiel appearance, Sam just looked up from his laptop, already accustomed to the angel's sudden appearances. The angel in the dirty trench coat furrowed his brows noticing that one was missing.

"Where is Dean?"

"Downstairs, in the panic room.", Sam answered, sounding a little sad and disappointed.

Bobby looked over at Sam. "We had to lock 'em up. That idjit wants to give up an' say yes to that feathered asshole Michael."

"He wouldn't do that, I know him."

But even Castiel could hear that Sam wasn't convinced of that.

"May I see him?" He asked before Bobby got to reply.

Sam nodded, "Sure. We need to go out to get some stuff anyway." So Sam and Bobby grabbed their jackets and left Castiel alone with Dean in the house.

 

Castiel took a breath before heading downstairs, then opened the door to the panic room and stepped inside. Dean was sitting on the bed, his left wrist cuffed to it. 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean looked down at his feet. Ashamed. "Hey Cas."

"You want to say yes to Michael?" The angel got right to the point not beating around the bush like humans usually did.

Dean sighed and shrugged. "We're gonna lose anyway. Why do I need keep fightin' it?"

 

Castiel suddenly just punched Dean square in the face.

"What the hell, Cas?!"

"I rebelled for _this_?! So that you could surrender to them?" Castiel kept beating Dean to an inch of his life.

"Cas.. Please..."

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me." Again and again. He wanted to destroy the now pitiful man he had given everything up for. He had expected so much more from his human. Dean was lying on the floor, his face bloody and swollen.

"Do it. Just fucking end it already!"

 

Castiel loosened his fist as he took in the broken man in front of him. What was he only doing? If Dean had really given up.. It wasn't worth it.

He leaned down and touched Dean's forehead, healing him. Dean blinked up in surprise at Castiel.

"I should leave now."

"No! I mean.. Cas.. I'm sorry. I- I know you gave everything. There just.. it doesn't look like there's a way out. What am I supposed to do?!" Dean looked so desperate. Castiel helped Dean up onto the bed as he said:

"There's always a way out."

Their eyes locked and they kept the connection until Dean broke it looking away. Dean sighed.

"I just.. just feel so weak.. and useless, Cas." Castiel sat down next to Dean and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I never, in my whole life, met a human as good and strong as you, Dean Winchester."

Dean locked his emerald green eyes with the angel's deep blue ones once again. "So.. you- you believe in me?"

"I never believed in anyone more." Castiel said that in such a serious and earnest way that Dean couldn't help the small smile that played around his lips.

 

Dean's eyes flicked to the angels lips and before he got the chance to over think his actions he was pressing his lips against the angel's. A surprised gasp escaped Castiel's mouth and Dean took advantage of that by licking into Cas' mouth mapping out every inch of it.

Dean pulled back and looked at Castiel. "Dean?"

"Um.. Yea?"

"I thought you preferred woman?"

Dean chuckled at that. Of course that's what the angel was concerned about. "Uh.. yea. But.. I kinda like ya, Cas."

Castiel looked confused. "Do you kiss everyone you like?"

"Well.. if I like someone like I like you then.. yes."

"You mean sexual attraction?"

Dean blushed and stuttered - which he rarely did, mind you . "Well.. um.. yea."

"Oh, I see. Well then, Dean.  You should know that you also are sexually attractive to me."

Dean blushed even more at that. Why did the angel always have to be this.. direct? "Cas.. can we- can we not talk anymore?"

"Why?"

 

"I'd rather do this.." Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel again. Castiel's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed tentatively back. It made Dean smile slightly against Cas' lips and the angel's hand moved to Dean's knee. Dean grabbed Cas' hair growing more sure of himself and tugged lightly which caused the angel to moan softly. Castiel's hand moved up Dean's knee over the firm muscles of his thigh closer and closer to his visible-

 

"Woah. Slow down, tiger." Dean looked flushed as he removed the angels hand from his upper thigh.

Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes making him look like a confused puppy. " I don't understand. Why did you stop me Dean? I know that you enjoy sexual intercourse very much."

Dean cleared his throat. "Well.. yes. I love sex but.. God. I hate these chick-flick moments."

Castiel just looked even more confused at the muttered words at the end.

Dean sighed exasperated. "Fuck, Cas.. I really like you, okay? I- I think we shouldn't rush things."

Castiel looked shocked. The angel actually looked shocked. "Dean.. are you.. intending on having a relationship with me?"

Dean looked down shrugging feeling awkward in his own skin. "Well.. yea. If you want to."

"I'd like to try that. With you."

 

"So... that's a yes?"

"You never asked me." Castiel smirked slightly. The angel was full of surprises today.

"What?" Now it was Dean's turn to look confused. But then he paled as realization hit him. "You're not actually making me do this. Oh come on Cas!"

The angel just crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"You know for an angel you're right now pretty devilish." After a minute or two passed in which Dean glared at the smirking angel, he finally gave in and sighed, knowing angels were much more patient than humans. "Fine. But if you tell one other living soul about this I'll stab you with that friggin' angel blade of yours."

Castiel chuckled softly and nodded. "I understand. I promise I won't tell anyone about this extremely embarrassing moment of yours."

"Shut up." Dean took a deep breath and willed the blush away which threatened to creep up his cheeks. "Castiel, do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Castiel stayed quiet just to torture the man a bit before he replied. "Yes, Dean. I do want to be your boyfriend."

Dean shuddered and blushed furiously at the mention of 'boyfriend' making the angel smile at Dean before leaning forward to kiss Dean.

"Enough chick-flick moments now.", Dean breathed and deepened the kiss.

 

Dean surely wouldn't give up now.


End file.
